User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans IX - This title is too long
Author's note: The title of this story goes like this... Random Shenanigans IX - I am the admiral of the naval base, which is filled with girls who were both cute and beautiful; aiming for a harem end, crushed by the realities of the girls that surrounds him at this moment of time as I type this long-ass title which was inspired by a Light novel that had a stupidly long title. Prologue: Ah, the passing time indeed is nice... But I wish something interesting happens. Anyways, on my right side, I can see a girl already finished moving all of the documents that were approved and was now on the process of seducing me. Kidding asides, she is currently asking me if I should join her for dinner, After all; it's been quite a hectic day for the two of us. Nevertheless, I accepted her offer and we went to the mess hall to have our dinner serve to us. I looked at her face, she reminds me of the time that I was a naive boy... I guess this naiveté of mine will not go away for now... But it's something that I look forward saying goodbye. Nonetheless, those things I said a while ago were just pure senseless and something to get me going. Oh yeah, I remembered one more thing. Hiei will be cooking curry tonight. I hope I have prepared my medicine after. Chapter 1: My Birthday is the day where I have to eat the famous cursed curry my mom makes Date: May 30, 2xxx Meanwhile, while this date is something like a good omen to me, it was something that I don't want to remember that much unless there is something good with it. Anyways, it was the day where I have to celebrate my birth to this world. Likewise I say, the reason I don't like spending my Birthday is that because I have to go home on that day. No exceptions, but luckily, mom has allowed me to carry two people with me just in case I want to have a colorful birthday. It seems that she has also invited Kumano and Kinugasa to the house too... Which in case forced me to carry the two trusted people in my base: Samidare and Sazanami. Bur luckily, the base is on break and I can actually do something crazy before the Operation concludes. Which means that there is only few work to do and you can leave it to the relievers just in case all important people have to go somewhere. Anyways, on my way home... I was riding the service Vehicle that Aoba-san has entrusted to me and on the driver's seat, Kinugasa is currently maneuvering the wheel. On her right is her friend/little sister figure is Kumano who was quite happy to be invited to my birthday. Though she was quite reluctant on riding the vehicle, in the end; I convinced her to ride one in a pretense of a reward at the end. I am currently sitting in the middle of the back of the said vehicle being sandwiched by Samidare who seemed to be quite excited in my birthday, way more excited than I do in my past 20+ years of my existence; and Sazanami who was quite calm and currently sleeping on my arm. These two were here due to my invitation and it should be nice for me to be out of the base one of these days since I have troubles dealing with the rowdy crowd I have inside. Anyways, as I continue to speak my mind... I realized that we have arrived at the destination and we all alighted from the vehicle. I woke up Sazanami before Alighting the vehicle. From there, we were greeted by Anzu and Hoshi who just came at that moment. "Nii-sama, no time no see!" Anzu makes courtesy to me. "Anzu, no need to be that formal. Asides, what do you I am? A royalty?" I Answered Anzu while minding the words I have to say. Anyways, Hoshi and I immediately greeted ourselves like what in-laws do. The girls on the other hand, were all excited to celebrate my birthday. We entered the House which is like a mansion, only slight smaller than a real one and from there we met my Mother who was standing at the front door waiting for our arrival. "Welcome to the Raven's residence. I am the host of this House Hana Raven, please make yourselves feel like this is your home." My mother bowed down to us all as a sign of welcoming us. Anyways, I did facepalm after her grand display of extravagance and we do have cake, spaghetti, Fried Chicken and a lot of food in the table today. My mom who resembles Hiei a lot is quite good in cooking food, but still sucks at making curry prepared these food due to our preferences. Also, she prepared Alcoholic beverages just in case and a Barbecue and grill just in case we want more. That day, we ate heartily and have stuffed ourselves until we can't eat anymore. A few hours later, it was dinner and we are all hungry ourselves, we went to the dining room for the dinner and we all saw something that was not supposed to be seen. A witch's cauldron... more likely, a concoction of poisons; but most likely, my mom's specialty which was claimed to have killed my dad once, but still unproven up until now, the most diabolical looking curry in the era of cooking. Its appearance is quite disturbing since the color is already a mixture of black, brown and violet which made it look like something soiled was put inside of it. The smell is on the other hand, normal... but I can feel that my strength is leaving me as I inhale the vapors that it emits. Then, at the edge of the Kitchen, I saw a silvery liquid in the floor which made my heart jump. "Oh, Hiro... If you think I put mercury in my curry... don't worry, it’s not mercury." My mom answer to my silent protest. "What the hell is that if it's not Mercury!?" I cried foul on her reply. "It's Chromium. I heard it's good on your body." My mom who looks like Hiei answers using her knowledge on the matter. I lost my words to say and it seems all of the guest have guessed that the food is quite dangerous for human consumption. Leaving me asides, Only Hoshi would be classified as a normal Human being since I have transcended beyond Human for quite some time already. But, I still wouldn't want to eat something that defies logic and the rules of physics. "Hiro, I have tasted it and it was quite delicious. I think it’s my best masterpiece so far." My mom who was once Hiei in her old times happily commented on the food she just happily made. Honestly, I want to see how much my dad rejected her cooking back in the days. Anyways, out of duty... I did the tasting part and I was quite surprised to how rich the taste of the curry... But there was one burning question that was still in my mind, how did I survived with the said food. Then, I saw something lying on the floor. It was a clear bottle with the label saying HCl. oh, I did saw a bottle of H2SO4 a while ago too. "Mom, just so you know, even with my immortal body... the food you made is still nice... and deadly... how did you neutralize that stupidly acidic curry of yours?" I asked while gripping to the fact that I might suffer in the later rounds. "Oh. I just put this in food... What do you call this again? Sodium..." "Sodium Bicarbonate... It's basic enough to neutralize the acidic nature of the curry..." I appended her answer. "Oh yeah, these balls were quite useful..." My mom gets a jar of white balls I look at the label and it was written NaOH and Ca(OH)2. From there, I had a premonition of a warring war inside my stomach. Luckily, it’s not deadly nor leaves a bad taste at all. But, mom's cooking can make your heart pound faster than the usual. Anyways, we didn't let Hoshi eat the said food and we gave him the Barbecue we saved a while ago and he was quite delighted to that fact. Later that night, there was no case of stomach ache, because after all; we all took the instant repair pill that was made for these situations. But anyways, this is the day that I will not eat her curry anymore. "Master, I forgot to say this earlier. But Happy birthday to you." Sazanami snuck to my right as she said those words to me. Then, Samidare greeted me and then the whole peanut gallery greeted me of my birthday. And somehow, I am quite happy this year probably because I am with them. Oh well, I guess birthdays are not bad at all. Leaving asides my Mom's Curry, this birthday is the best one I ever had. Oh yeah, It seems that we three will have to share the room for the night. I hope Kinugasa and Kumano don't do a surprise night attack later. Chapter 2: Yamato is nice. But having her after getting Iowa is like asking you to die soon Date: June 1, 2xxx Currently, Musashi is the biggest eater in this naval base, but Shoukaku and Zuikaku seems to have been eating a lot too ever since they have been converted into their Armored Carrier form, they eat a lot too. And it seems that our newest Battleship Iowa is also a big eater too. And then, one fateful day... along with Z1, we were aiming to make Bismarck but instead, we got a Yamato Nadeshiko ourselves. "I am the Yamato-class Battleship Yamato, Nice meeting you." Yamato made a greeting to me and Z1 who was quite disappointed on the outcome, but nonetheless smiles at her. Z1 is somewhat not in a good mood after seeing Yamato and she somehow turned back after that, so I decided to touch her (will not tell where) and she screamed at the top of her lungs and somehow swat me with her arms to which her gun armaments were attached and sent me flying into the wall. Z1, looked back and she apologized to me and she runs on her own. Yamato on the other hand who was surprised on the said exchange reprimanded me on the thing I did with Z1. "Admiral, I believe you hurt that boy's pride. Apologize to him already." "But Yamato, Z1 is not a boy, she is a girl by default." "Eh? But she looked like a boy." Yamato answers "In Germany, they were drilled with the instinct that they are boys, not girls." I replied as I stated a correct truth. Yamato nodded to that made-up statement of mine, but as far as I am concerned, messing up with Z1's hair is a bad move for me. Anyways, the two of us walked around the naval base and Yamato pointed out the stuffs that she sees along the way, especially with the surveillance cameras and the Aquarium at the Front desk. Yamato seems to be having a hard time adjusting to the base, so I decided to pitch in Musashi for the extra help. Anyways, Musashi came and the two were reunited and Musashi thanked me for Bringing Yamato to the naval base. From there, Musashi seemed to be quite excited to show Yamato around the base. Anyways, after my somewhat meaningless trip around the base which ended up Musashi taking the reeds, I sat at the office and saw the consumption of Yamato which was written on the report. From there, I realized that the black holes I have to feed increases by one and it seems that I have to worry on my resources sinking first before getting Iowa and Yamato reaches their remodel level. But all of this was somewhat resolved when Yamato presented herself to cook for the whole fleet at least once a week. Iowa on the other hand, she is getting chummy with the Kongous. The trouble that Iowa will cause will soon arrive. Chapter 3: I decided to check on Iowa, and I became a participant in a game of death featuring nabe as a murder weapon. Date: June 5, 2xxx Anyways, I heard a rumor that Iowa is somewhat a dependent and Kongou seems to be troubled by it. So I decided to check on them... And All I see is a brand new world. Kidding asides; that day, the Kongous decided to have a Nabe party in which Hiei is banned in participating due to the fact that she used red algae as the soup base. Anyways, Iowa seems to be participating also. Kongou who has seen me immediately stands up and runs towards to me and embraced me like a child, but the difference is that her momentum has built up her force and after she jumps to my unwilling arms, I felt that I moved for around 200 meters before coming to a halt. In reality, I hit the wall after I caught her and her force that she is carrying, breaking the bones in my body. Nonetheless, I am quite fine since I chant a healing spell on myself before getting the blow. Anyways, Hiei devised a nasty plot on us all, she turned off the lights and somehow, in that darkness she managed to do something nasty. Kirishima immediately turned the lights on and she saw the pot being black. "Hiei-oneesan, what did you put in there?" Kirishima glares Hiei as she interrogate her older sister. "I put there squid's ink. Nothing more." Hiei replied. The mood of the party seem to have settled since the soup base is quite normal. then, Iowa immediately started to toss her ingredients, Naming Hamburger, french fries, Cola, Turkey and all the food you might think that is associated with America. The rest of us having our mouths in agape as we saw something truly horrendous in the form of our first American bed spacer. "But, I heard that you put all kinds of food in Yami Nabe. And the turning off the lights signals that this is called Yami nabe." Iowa answers as she recalls her lessons with Kongou. "But I did say that we are making normal Nabe, not a Yami Nabe. Dammit!" Kongou swears as she can't keep her disappointment to herself. "Well... We just need to make this look and taste normal." Haruna puts on her ingredients that looked like... Melon Bread and cotton candy" "Well, since Iowa has done it, we should make this exciting." Kirisihima throws in 3 horse radishes in the pot and a pulverized hollow block. "Guys, we are not killing one another. Admiral, do something!" Kongou shouted at the top of her lungs as she saw her sisters turning into denizens of the crimson world. "I will put in my Curry... wait, Kongou-oneesama, why do you have the eye that are ready to murder?" Hiei gasps as she tries to put in her specialty curry. "Well, I should put in Veggies and some meat." I on the other hand, put normal ingredients into the pot. "Oh well. Hiei, your curry is served in the best occasions only, got it?" Kongou reprimands Hiei and takes Hiei's leftover curry. "If Onee-sama said so, I will just put in the Admiral's T-shirt into the pot then." Hiei Picks up a white shirt that was hidden in Kongou's drawer "NO!!! Not that!!!" Kongou cried foul But before Hiei puts in the T-shirt, she realized that it's a waste so she decided to sniff it until she became high from sniffing it. "Ah the Admiral's scent is nice..." Hiei exclaims while having hearts on her pupils Kongou soon grabs the T-shirt and she also sniffs it and her then place it back to her drawer. "Admiral... you think that I am a dirty woman, right?" Kongou cries as she pities herself "That's not true Kongou. Asides, you are the only sane girl here." I replied as I try to calm the situation. "Really?" Kongou projects her puppy eyes on me. "Well..." I tried to look for words to speak, but as I look at the pot, Hiei is putting Potato chips in it. "You are beautiful, so have the confidence, will ya?" I finished gathering all the thoughts I wanted to say at that moment. "If you say so... I will taste this Nabe First." Kongou readies her bowl and her chopsticks and she immediately pulled something out of the pot. It was a big chunk of mass which looked like a charcoaled meat, but in reality, it was wobbly and soft implying that it’s a bread-like food. Kongou immediately ate the said piece and then I saw something historic on that room. I saw Kongou's color turning white in an instant. A few hours later, I cooked them a decent meal and they all eat happily. In my mind, the existence of Yami Nabe must be erased from the history of all naval bases. By the way, Hiei is the only one who was not affected by the Yami Nabe's taste. It seems that her stomach grow so strong from eating her own cooking. That day, only the Kongou class FBBs had a Yami nabe in their table. While everyone had a normal nabe on that instance. Chapter 4: Mogami is a girl, got it? If you think of Mogami as a guy, you will have to do a 5000 word essay why Germany lost World War Two. Historical facts is a must and Mogami must be praised as a girl in the end of every paragraph. Date: June 10, 2xxx Mogami is currently wearing a rain coat which was issued by the HQ. Mogami: This is quite a nice thing to wear. Hiro: But you know what, your male points starts to rise due to that raincoat. Mogami hit me in the head after making that comment. Mogami: Admiral is such a meanie, can't you really see my feminine charm in this clothes? Hiro: Nothing. Like zero. And Mogami hits me once again, this time in my solar plexus. Mogami: Admiral is such a bully. Anyways, why are you still crouching over there Admiral? Hiro: My body hurts, Aviation Cruisers still packs a punch. Mogami: Sorry about that... Well, can you stand now? Hiro: Yeah I immediately stood up after being offered to by Mogami. Hiro: Well then, I have something in my mind... But I don't know if you'll like it. I know a way where you can gain girl points in that clothes of yours. Mogami: Really? Hiro: Yup... Well, if you let Mikuma do it. I guess this is game. Mogami, are you ready? Mogami: Yes! I immediately called Mikuma and I instructed Mikuma to do something over Mogami's situation. Mikuma raises an approved sign on me and she immediately drags Mogami to the dressing room. Mogami: Mikuma I'll leave the rest to your hands. Mikuma: Oh Mogamin! I will mess you up until you can't fight no more. Somehow, I felt that the two were teasing me and it was very effective. A few minutes after the suggestive talking by the two, Mikuma got out of the Dressing room covered in sweat since the humidity is quite high on that day, from my point of view, I can see the modest lumps that were sticking out of Mikuma's clothes as she waits for Mogami to come out. Then Mogami took a step outside the dressing room. I immediately have a nosebleed seeing Mogami in that instant. Mikuma shouted Yes as she has made Mogami a girl (or likely made her sexy enough to dismiss her as a guy) I regain composure and I raised my thumbs on Mikuma. Mogami on the other hand covers her lower half since Mikuma just removed her shorts and from there you knew that any guy will think that she might not be wearing anything underneath. Mogami: This is quite embarrassing... But if it's for the Admiral... Hiro: Wait, I feel that this dialogue is quite suggestive already... Then the door opens and Kumano saw Mogami in her state. Kumano: ... Hiro: No shit. From there, It seems that All girls seems to have try that style Mogami did after Kumano run out, and they all show it to me. Chapter 5 - Chitose and Chiyoda are actually noble Vampires at birth... so noble that they have it covered. Date: June 11, 2xxx Chitose and Chiyoda were currently trying the clothes they have received from HQ Chitose: The Coat is nice... I feel like I became a noble. Chiyoda: Actually Onee, We are once nobility. We just lost it and we became Seaplane Tenders. Chitose: Really? Chiyoda: Nah, I am just joking... Anyways, how is the coat? Was it tight? Chitose: I see... The coat is nice, it fits me perfectly, sometimes ... I felt that the people in the HQ has been secretly taking measurements of us. Chiyoda: That is not true... ahahahah Then there was a long silence after that. Soon, the two run out of their room on the thought that someone might be secretly measuring them. |---| The truth about measurement Nagato, the official tailor of the naval base has send the HQ the measurements of all the ship-girls, she updates it every month. Currently, she was working on a rather beautiful pink dress and a beautiful blue dress that was meant to be wore by the two lovely angels that had captured the Admiral's heart. Mutsu on the other hand, watches Nagato doing some work. Mutsu: Nagato, you are quite good at making those delicate patterns now. Nagato: Well, that is because I want to make my clients happy. I want to make sure that they will be the best girl for that one special occasion. Mutsu: I see... Say, did you send HQ the measurements a month ago? Nagato: Yup. It seems that they were quite nice people in their dressing department. They always love to make use of the knowledge they got on us. Mutsu: I see... I pray for your business success from hereon. And the two returned to what they are doing a while ago. Chapter 6 - Sazanami is a lucky girl, but three 6's makes her a symbol of evil. Date: June 6, 2xxx Once in a while, I wonder what date I should use as my birthdate... After all, I was born as a human on a different date than the date where the soul I carry started to live. Master told me that I should go with my Day I became a ship-girl while living here and use my real birthdate when war is over since 'her' name serves no purpose in peaceful times. I never understood how master had thought about this matter, but he sure is considerate enough not to let myself get caught by my own carelessness. As far as I can remember, Master did told me that despite celebrating my 'launch date' (which would equate to my birthday as a ship) I should quietly celebrate my own birthday as a human when my real birthday comes. He once said that he will celebrate it with me when that moment comes. Anyways, something is indeed weird on this day. Even though Ushio seems to be excited on how I will celebrate my birthday a few days ago... Today, she is too quiet and too careful on her movements. As I realized, few people seems to avoid direct communication with me since I ended up having to argue with them at quite some point due to the fact that I am being too strict on them... But today, I can't see any of them here. Master told me that I should just relax myself and let Samidare do her job as secretary since Master gave me a day off from doing my secretary duties... which made me worry if the two will be able to do a lot due to Samidare's nature at work. But nonetheless... I can only watch them work at the couch and wait for something crazy to happen. As I regain my senses, I realized that I had dozed off a bit and when I woke up, it was already 5 in the afternoon and I was left alone in the office with a blanket on top of me. There was a note written on Master's desk telling me to go to the Mess Hall once I woke up. Somehow, it's something that I should expect. As I walk towards the mess hall, Ushio came to my side and she keeps apologizing to me for doing something behind my back... She did say that she was just following Master's wishes, which is why she is unnaturally quiet on my birthday matter. The two of us arrived at the mess hall and but at that time, it was so dark that I can't see any people inside. I move forward to see if there are any surprises ahead of me and then, the lights turned on and they all greeted me 'Happy Birthday' while they unbox the cake that Yamato-san made for me. Anyways, it seemed that Samidare was also helping Yamato-san with the cake too given the amount of icing she had on her face. I smiled earnestly to the scenery that unfold right in front of my eyes. Master who was the most quiet of all the people who knew the celebration walks up to me and he gave me a gift... Though this gift might be intangible in form, he did promise me that the physical gift will be delivered on a later date due to the fact of the item being sold out. I just agreed to his dedication not to give up. Anyways, there were quite a lot of food on the table on that day, it was something similar to what we ate at Master's home back in the 30th of May, but this time... It was filled with the warm smiles of those people who knew me. I guess Master felt this way when we celebrated his birthday back at home. But I think he was happier when we gave him a surprise blowout on the 31st since we really can't celebrate it at the base since he was away. Then, Samidare stood at my side congratulating me... Somehow, her voice is quite serious this time... and still sweet. I wonder if Master and Samidare will become a couple if I was out of the picture. But then, Samidare pinched me saying that I am thinking something unnecessary... Which was quite true. Since I did met Master, and somehow, I fell for him... And now, I got to celebrate it with him. But Samidare's smile remains the same, the most angelic smile that the base can offer was with her... but due to that smile of hers, I knew that someone is willing to be friends with me no matter how difficult I have become as a person. Later that night, Master invited me to have a small feast... and it was something I am quite happy to receive. Chapter 7 - A world without 'her' - A dream trip I woke up one day only to find that 'she' was missing... The world was filled with gray and constant battles were currently happening at this moment of time. It was a natural day for us survivors since that day, without 'her' the world fell into ruin. Abyssal managed to destroy many major bases and Humanity was pushed into a corner. The Ship-girls who were blessed with the spirit's protection died as if they have none. And so, the bitter battle becomes a one-sided slugfest since only a given few people can directly withstand an abyssals onslaught. With my left is a cursed dagger used in killing abyssals, so far asides from ship-girls, I am the only person capable of hurting an abyssal... So with my help, I formed an anti-abyssal counter force. I trained ship-girls close quarter battles and shooting in order for them to make sure one landed hit can kill an opponent, regardless of position. And so, our counter-attack begins. We did managed to push back our opponents, but somehow, the opponents managed to overwhelm us and in the end... many of my trained people died while fighting. And in the last days of my somewhat short-lived life... I muttered a name which was never existed in this time or space. Somehow, I cried remembering a name and a person that didn't exist at this time. But as my tears fall from my eyes, I realized that this is not the world I would ever wanted... a world that has no trace of that face... And then... I realized the meaning of this... In the end, someone weeps at my death... It was a face of the person I was looking for. It was the person that didn't existed in ours. Somehow, I have realized the truth of that world... It is a world based on a basis that she did not exist at all... and her name is... ~o0o~ I woke up once again and this time, I saw the face of the one I love the most... It was the face of my salvation. And her name is... Chapter 8 - To a distant future only the author knows. Date: Someday in the future... Somehow, the war has ended and peace has been temporarily restored to the parts of the world. While the threat of abyssal has already declined over the past few years, there are still people registering themselves as admiral for the purpose of gaining experience and tactics. Those who have experienced battles were the ones who decided to stay since they know how dangerous an abyssal was. Rather than saying something non-sense for the time being, I rather say something rational in the course of the next hour. For it was finally the time for me to be wed to the one I truly love. This wedding would not be possible if it's not because of our semi-immortal bodies. Kidding asides, it would not be possible at all if it's not because we decided to get married for real. Somehow, I felt that we were just waiting for one another to say, "Please marry me!" Anyways, The Bride is someone I can't live without... Because of her, a lot of things happened and it all happened because I met her and saved her twice. It was my due responsibility to the end to respond to her feelings. Also, I have seen the charm this girl keeps and I want to make it mine forever, so we decided to yearn for one another and on this day, we still yearn for one another. Anyways... with this wedding finally going along the lines... All those who were provisionally married to me will be automatically called void and the only my true wife can be called 'someone who is married to me' or Mrs. Raven for short. Kino and Kumano went to me and announce that they will be having plans to married into my family which would meant that I will accept them as concubines soon as I have the go signal to do it. (Which also means that I have to sit this one out with my wife if that happens, but I don't mind... rather, why not make bonds of blood by marriage of offsprings?) In the end, I forgot something fundamental... they have their red strings of fate manipulated and tied to my string. Samidare somehow would be seeing me every day since she was happily adopted to our family as a permanent guest, along with Suzukaze who was reluctant at first but did accept it in the end after Samidare begged her to stay. Somehow, I wouldn't think that it's not quite different back to the time I was working as an admiral. And so... After all those preparations that happened, Hoshi managed to greet me after waiting for me to get married. Honestly, he is such an amazing person who have made my sister Anzu happy. But then, his age is showing to his face due to the fact that he has denied my assistance regarding to eternal youth. Hoshi was already at his 40s when I decided to be married, it is practically reasonable for him to feel old though I think he is still in the peak of his life since he managed to raise 2 kids on his own and It seems that Anzu will be having a third soon. I wish I can give Anzu's kid my blessing so that he/she can live longer. And me? I am still look and feel like I am at my mid-20s, the reason for that is because we were given warning that the next wave will be back 10 years after. Pretty sure that we won't be back by then, so I agreed, along with Sazanami, Samidare, Suzukaze, Kazagumo, Maikaze, Kasumi and Mikazuki to be constantly on the watch, and thus; our intangible contractor gave us eternal life... It seems that our intangible contractor likes to meddle with the world since the abyssals are quite resilient too. Also, it seems that it made deals with some of my ships too and to the people I knew... I guess this is quite something to watch. So after telling the current situation I am in, I shall now tell you how our ending will begin and how our beginnings would look like become. As I wait on the altar to where the priest is currently waiting, I caught glimpse of a person to which I have fall in love with... she currently wears a long white dress that didn't matched her facial expression... It was an expression of someone telling me that I shouldn't embarrassed her in front of everyone. But nonetheless, it was a face that I liked. Currently, her hair had grew a bit and her face has quite matured a bit since the first time we met. I guess our formless client gave her the option to age a bit since she is getting married after all, and if I did marry her while wearing her child face, the police might take me away before I can kiss my wife. Normally, the bride is being escorted by her father... but this time around, since she had no father to bring with since he kinda died during the first invasion... Ralph is standing beside her acting as his proxy. Somehow, I felt that the two were quite close too... like father and daughter tandem... which reminds me of how I treat Uzuki and Yayoi... I guess I learned how to act like a dad by looking at him. Ralph pats me at my back telling me that he is so happy that he wished that my father could also watch me being wed like this. Sazanami bowed to him and gave him her gratitude for acting out. And then, In front of my friends, family, some shady characters and some of my team mates back in the army days... I will tie the knot to the one that had managed to capture my heart. And so... on that day, the two of us became one. Epilogue: I woke up once more and I saw her face at my right. It was the face of my salvation. Then, as I look at my left, I saw an angel sleeping beside me... And then I realized... This story is not over yet... As such, there is no such ending to which the man married two girls and the three of them slept inside the same room without any articles of clothing within them... In short, it was the days of which, the shuraba is only thing imminent. As the two girls woke up, they both greeted me and then, from that point, I know I am into some roller coaster ride... because soon, they will reach that point of their lives... to the point to where I will have to give them the rings that they wanted. But for now, I dread on the possibility on how should I level them since they are almost there, And from there... the battle has just began... especially for the three of us. - end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic